Risks
by octalmemo99
Summary: An unexpected turn of events leads Mikayla to know something she always hoped of knowing. Would she be able to unravel the question that has been lingering on her mind? Or would she just give up?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm here with a new story. Don't worry, I'll find time to update "The Switch" too. I was just too excited to wait till I've finished "The Switch" cause honestly speaking, I planned on only uploading this when I was done with my first story. But I got too impatient. xD**

**Okay, so let's start with the first chapter of my 2nd story, "Risks".**

* * *

**(Mikayla POV)**

It's already 2015. 3 years since Boz came to the island. 3 years, since King Brady left. I missed him. Terribly. Boomer said I've become a more social human being, but slightly awkward, and Boz and I are on somewhat good terms with each other. My dad is still fussing time and again how mistaken he was when he thought Brady was a king of legend. But as time goes by, I'm beginning to accept the fact that he's gone. Away at Chicago. Maybe flirting with another girl. Busy at school, maybe getting bullied again. But still, nothing can ever remove the guilt that I've kept deeply hidden from everyone else. It was my fault, anyway. He left. Because of a girl. A girl who he thinks would never date him, not even close to have a crush on him. That he will just be forever treated as just a friend. He left because of me...

I stared at the window in my room. My dad cancelled all my guard shifts for today. He said he had Roger to take care of them, to see if he's well knowledgeable about his surroundings, and not just about picking his nose. I shook my head. It isn't an easy task, especially for someone like Roger.

Somehow, it's too quiet in my room. No birds are chirping outside. Boomer and Boz are asleep. My dad's at the village. The wind howling outside, pounding on my window. I try to enjoy the silence.

Then suddenly, I hear a commotion downstairs, breaking the silence that hung in the air. I ran downstairs, my machete in my hand. I opened the castle doors, to only see a disfigured man lying on the ground in front of me. His face and hair were badly burned. His clothes showed that he must have had a bad fall and his leg appears broken. I stared at the man. I wasn't a doctor. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't even know him.

Carefully, I picked him up and brought him to the village to seek my dad and the shaman.

Hours later...

I found my dad and the shaman. Unfortunately, the man did not live. The shaman was somehow quiet and sullen throughout the conversation. He said the man was badly injured and showed signs of dehydration. He was also in a very bad state. "I'll be in charge of his burial."

I slowly nodded. "Okay. But do you know about his identity? Maybe we could call up his family and tell them about him?," I asked the shaman, pointing at the dead man in a white sheet.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to know his family's whereabouts or even who he is," he replied, in almost a whisper.

I pitied the dead man. I wonder how he even got to the castle in his condition. Now his family would be in a state of panic as to where he has gone and why he hasn't come back to them. "Can I just look at his face, and maybe try to see if I know him, or have seen him before?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's...horribly disfigured," the shaman answered, not looking me in the eye.

"But I've seen even much disfigured people and scarier ones too! I'll be able to bear, to take a look..."

"No, Mikayla. Thank you, shaman. Take care of him okay?," my dad cut in, leading me out of the shaman's rusty old van.

"But daddy..."

"Mikayla, the shaman said no. Anyway, why do we even care? The shaman's going to look after him," my dad shrugged, although I can see he was pitying the dead man.

Once we got back to the castle, Boomer and Boz were out. Maybe they were on their little adventures again, that often, if not always, end up in a catastrophe.

I sighed. The picture of the dead man lying unconscious in front of the castle doors played in my head. Why did he even bother to go to the castle? Maybe to seek the nearest help. Poor him. Maybe he had many people precious to him that don't even know he's dead. Maybe he had a bright future in mind. But his life had to end all too soon. What a real pity.

"Mikayla, I'm going back to the village to extend my help to the shaman. Stay put. Guard the castle. The guards said that the kings went out to surf, so they might be back before sunset. Just stay here,"my dad told me, planting a kiss on top of my head.

"Yes daddy. I'll stay here."

"Good. I'll be back by sunset."

I walked idly along the hallway. Here it's rather a big change that the castle has gone quiet all of a sudden. Then I remembered the man again. I don't understand why I was too curious to know who he was. I closed my eyes. "I wish I knew him, and why and how he died. I pity him too much." Losing myself in my own thoughts, I didn't notice a banana peeling on the floor and accidentally slipped. I gave a gasp as I fell flat on my face. Who would leave banana peelings anywhere anyway. Oh yeah right. Boz. All I remembered was my head collided on the floor, and all I saw was darkness.

* * *

After a while I got up. My vision was awfully blurry. Thinking maybe by that time, my dad had already gone home with the kings, I called for him. No reply. I looked around. I was in the plaza, for some unknown reason. Did I sleep walk? Did somebody carry me outside? Then I noticed a familiar sight that tugged on the strings of my memory. Wait a second, was that... ME?! I'm sure that was me, and is that...Brady?! And Boomer?! Well, I can't find Boz anywhere. And there's my dad! I ran up to him, to ask what was happening. Instead, I was hugging the air. They don't seem to notice me or even feel I'm here. They were all just an illusion, or maybe my mind playing tricks. The funny thing is, I feel so _light_. I called my dad. Not even a glance in my direction. Even Brady, Boomer, and well, myself, though that's distinctly me 3 years ago. But, why would I be seeing myself, and these people don't even take notice of me. Then it hit me. 3 years ago...and how familiar this happening in the plaza was to me.

_Well, Mikayla. It seems that you're lost in the past..._

* * *

**So that concludes the first chapter. So what do you think? Should I just quit this and just continue with my other work, or should I keep this story ongoing? Please tell me in the reviews. I need them badly, so I won't keep thinking if it was just a waste of writing it down :)))**

** (P.S. I just want to say that this story might take longer for me to update, so please be patient :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I should say this before-hand. This will only be a very short story, so short chapters. It will also just have 4 chapters, so 2 will be left, till I end this story. AND may I remind you, it's all in Mikayla's POV so, I guess I don't need to put everytime, (Mikayla's POV). So there, and oh, just like I said before, I'll update this story very seldom, due to the very short chapter stuff. So I'll stop delaying, and here's the 3rd to the last chapter! :)))**

* * *

I suddenly turned faint. As I was just realizing what was happening, Brady and Boomer were coughing up rock. My dad was bitterly disappointed. I saw myself not looking good too. I looked up at the castle. I was shocked. Oh no. Not again. The castle was blown to bits. Wait, I remember something like this happened before. Oh yeah right, the time with the trial, stone of truth, and the parrot. I tried to shout to anyone beside me, although they don't even hear me. Oh maybe I'm just invisible.

They day dragged on as usual. The same old thing happened. My younger me had to testify to the stand with my dad, claiming the kings did nothing but put the island in danger, or should I say not.

I just followed my younger self around till I've gone to bed. I guess no one will notice me, so I slept on the couch in the throne room.

2 more days. A week. A whole month. Till that day that I know I wouldn't forget. They were watching Candace's gossip show, twin moons appearing. I knew exactly what was to happen. To me. To the kings. To the whole island. But it happened all too fast. And I found out what really happened that day. To Lanny. To his pet fish. To Brady. Oh that traitor Lanny. He'll be so dead once I get back to the present. Oh wait, he did turn good anyway, I think, after Kaita's death. And before I knew it, we were at the evil king's castle. There was nothing I could do to change the past. Then I saw myself kiss Brady. I winced. It was too much for me to bear.

"Oh Brady, how much I really miss you..."

I was just like watching a movie.

Then after Kalakai fell down, I was walking away from him. Him following me all the way back to the castle. My dad keeping a close watch on me. Thenit struck me.

I definitely knew what was going to happen a few weeks later. Something I would always regret saying. Something I'd wish I could change. Maybe this is the moment I've always wanted. To change that. To change whatever I said. To prevent it from happening. To let Brady stay. With me. With Boomer. With everyone he's ever loved. Maybe even with Boz.

This could be it.

A few weeks later...

I stared into the darkness. Today was the day.

I was beside the younger version of me on that dreadful night in the jungle.

"I hope my plan works..."

Then Candace arrived on cue, after a twig snapped. Me "murdering" her "defenseless" handbag. Then that question. I saw myself stutter. Oh no. I must do something.

Distract her. I tried to step on the twigs on the ground. Kicking leaves and stones. Shaking trees.

I looked up to young Mikayla, hoping the noise I did helped distract her.

But still, young Mikayla continued to say stutter. I facepalmed. I failed on my mission. Terribly.

Then there was Brady. Yes I could see him. Standing beside those huge foliage, that covered him. Then in like a snap of a finger, everything happening again before my very eyes. Realizing how much hurt he was. And determined to change for the better.

I sank to the ground. The words coming on cue. "Hesitation's Confirmation."

"I'm too late."

The rustle in the leaves. The last I'll ever see of him. I ran to the castle. Maybe it isn't too late. Mustering enough speed, I was at the castle before him. Then suddenly, he burst into the throne room. The look in his eyes said it all. Hurt. Determination. Anxiety. And I knew that nothing will ever change his mind. Unless Boomer came up crying and bawling himself out. Maybe that's why he couldn't face his brother. He had to leave before his brother knew anything of what he planned to do, because he'll never leave the island if Boomer wouldn't allow it. Now was the time to stop him from leaving. Again. Sadly, I still failed.

He couldn't see me. Couldn't even hear me. I was just like watching that memory in a 3D form. Frantically searching a way, before I knew it, he was gone. Up in a balloon. Looking over Kinkow. Then his balloon disappeared.

I gritted my teeth. Slowly I sank again to the ground. I didn't stop him. I wasn't able to. Nothing could ever change what happened before.

* * *

**DONE! So was it okay? If I get like at least 5 reviews, I promise wholeheartedly, I will update this sooner than expected ;) Okay byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I made a promise. And a promise is a promise! :))) So 2nd to the last chapter! And I ALMOST forgot! This story was loosely based on a 2006 movie, "The Lakehouse". So here and enjoy this really long chapter! And... yeah.. I don't want to be a spoiler, so go on and read! :)**

* * *

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I never cry. Never. Suddenly, I felt drowsy and sleepy. I should be anyway. It's past midnight anyway.

After a few hours of rest, I got up. I prepared myself for the worst. To see Boomer frantically go after his runaway brother. But I wasn't on Kinkow. Instead I was in front of a house, a beautiful apartment, if that's what they call it. Confused, I tried to take a look around. A young boy with a backpack came out of the door. Inspecting him closely, it was Brady! I ran after him, I was glad to see him. I guess he was on his way to school. I shouted his name, but he still can't hear me. I let out an impatient sigh. I was just like a shadow. Together we went to school. Following around the cafeteria, his classroom, the lab, the music room, you name it. Unfortunately, Boomer wasn't there to protect, or should I say be with him anymore. Well, to get the facts straight, he was, yes, getting bullied. They picked on him, asking where his little brother went. I couldn't stop them, although I really wanted to machete them all, if that's what it takes for them to stop. Weeks go by. I'm still Brady's shadow.

A year gone by. I still follow him everywhere. Trying to still protect him.

2 years. I couldn't even feel time passing.

Until one day, he made a decision.

I woke up from Boomer's old bed. Yes, I slept on Boomer's old bed. For the past 2 years, I've been sleeping here. Brady still can't see me though. Nobody can. I was just like a ghost, walking around their house, unnoticed. I see their aunt and uncle though, looking around cautiously, if I accidentally bumped a thing here or there. Hmmm. I wonder why the younger me didn't get to notice all the commotion I did back in the jungle, when I tried to stop myself from stuttering. Guess I was just too nervous at that time, and only focused on Candace's rumor.

I went down to get breakfast. Yes I still need to eat. It's such a surprise that none of them suspects or wonders about the empty cereal boxes or the half finished bags of oatmeal. I was watching the telly with all of them when Brady spoke up.

"Aunt Nancy? Uncle Bill?"

"Yes Brady?"

"I h-have decided..."

"Decided to?"

"I-I-I'm..."

I stared at him. What was happening. He was rubbing his hands, like he was feeling cold.

"I'm going...b-back t-t-to B-Boomer..."

My jaw dropped. It was as if the whole world stood still, and Brady was just there, like he was about to cry. Like it was only him and me.

"You're going back to Kinkow?"

"Yes Aunt Nancy."

"Why just now?"

"I really don't know. But I keep having nightmares. Like Boomer never forgiving me. Those people back in Kinkow who are important to me, ignoring me forever. I can't go on like this. Leaving my brother. Maybe making some people feel guilty too. I have to put things right."

I can't help feeling that those "people" he talked about weren't really people, I mean a lot of persons. Just a person. And a girl, at that. The reason why he left.

His aunt and uncle threw their arms around Brady. "We'll let you go, and be safe. Do you want us to call the big guard, uhmm, who's he again?"

"Mason," Brady muttered.

"Yes him. We could ask him to fetch you, and notify..."

"I'll be fine Aunt Nancy. I still have the old balloon," Brady gave his aunt a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Didn't it have a tiny hole that almost got you killed? If you weren't rushed to the hospital at once..."

"Uncle Bill, I'll be fine. I stitched it back anyway."

"So when are you leaving?"

"I was thinking once I asked your permission. I thought of going at once..."

"Then goodbye Brady," his aunt tearfully waved. His uncle came over and enveloped them in a group hug. I can't help suddenly missing my dad back home.

"I'll call you once I get there. If Boomer doesn't kill me though," he laughed.

I didn't waste a minute. I jumped onto the balloon. Brady then waved one last goodbye and we went up. I was now with Brady. Just the 2 of us. This would have been a nice time to admit my feelings, and how much I missed him But I was still just a shadow. He can't even hear nor see me. I just looked at him the whole time. The boy I met 5 years ago was very much different from the young man in front of me. He was much mature in talking now, his hygiene now much acceptable. Soon I fell fast asleep again.

The smell of burning cloth woke me. I looked around frantically. Then I saw it. A small hole had begun to burn and we were plummeting towards the ground. I screamed in fear. Brady was awake, although not fully aware. He showed signs of sleepless nights and hunger. But fortunately, we were above Kinkow, not heading towards the water.

Fire was catching everywhere. I grasped Brady's arm, although I know he wouldn't even feel it, although he seemed to maybe have felt it. He looked at his arm weirdly. Before I could shout for help, our balloon crashed on the ground.

My head ached a little. I cried out to him. But he still couldn't be found. Fearing for the worst, I ran through the jungle to look for him.

We were on Kinkow, and I just felt happy to be with him, here at last. Home. He was with me. And I was not going to lose him. Again.

Sure enough, I found him a few minutes later. He was clenching his throat. He looked so sad. So hungry and thirsty. He looked like he bled out, because he was awfully too pale. I ran up to him, and threw my arms around him. He looked up weakly, like he doesn't know why he feels like he's being hugged. But sadly, maybe the effects of hunger and thirst were too much because he was shaking terribly. I had to find the shaman. I looked at his watch. It was 1:25. I bet I only have 5 minutes left to bring him to any nearby place to nurse him, before he bleeds out. He had already collapsed and his heartbeat was slow and faint. I carried him, running through the jungle. My only thought in mind was to save him. As fast as possible. I knew the jungle by heart, and I fully know that we were just meters away from the castle. I saw it coming into view. With once last ounce of energy, I pushed myself forward and opened the doors of the castle and fell onto a heap on the ground. After a minute I think, I got up. I gazed at him, sprawled on the ground.

A sharp pain seized me. I stared in disbelief. Tears flowed like rivers down my face. I didn't care anymore if anyone saw me crying like this. I buried my face into my hands. I indeed failed. Ever since I went back to the past, there was only one thing I would get from all this. I won't be able to stop it. I knew I couldn't do anything, and everything would be like before. Like that time I tried to stop my younger self from trying to deny the rumors. It would happen anyway.

I shook my head. I knew exactly what was to happen today. I stared at the young man lying in a deranged heap on the ground.

The young man who the shaman took care of. Trying a way to save him. Me, trying to know his identity. My dad extending his help to him. The young man who was disfigured, horribly, as said by the shaman. I was already understanding the gravity of it all...

Brady. It was all him. It was him that fateful day.

Without taking another look at the cold, stiff body in front of me, I ran to the village and looked for the shaman.

But my vision went blurry. And I was out.

* * *

I woke up, getting up from the floor. I rubbed my temple, it was slightly bruised. But the only thing on my mind was Brady. But instead, Boz's banana peel greeted right! Remembering I slipped on the floor, I assumed that it means that all that time I was out, I somehow went back in the past.

But it was much more than that.

I ran to the village as fast as possible. The shaman's old van was still there, but my dad was gone.

"Shaman! There you are! The dead man I brought this morning was..."

"Yes guard girl, I know it was King Brady. You looked so desolate, your father told me, you so much wanted to help him. Pitying him that maybe his family was in a state of confusion and panic, not knowing of his death. He told me you wanted to know his identity."

I remembered. The last thing I thought when I slipped on Boz's banana peel. But how did my dad know? I guess actions speak louder than words.

"He also implied that you had to know sooner or later, or you'd be waiting your whole life for him to come back, although he did, but you never knew."

I looked up at the shaman. "My dad did pretty good to be aware of my feelings then."

Wait a minute. Brady's body.

The shaman looked up again, as if reading my thoughts. "Oh, the king's body. Well, if you're that concerned I'm about to bury him."

I flung myself on the floor, kneeling in front of him.

"Please bring me back. Please. I might be able to save him."

"Might," the shaman reminded.

"I might, but maybe I can. Really. Just bring me back to 1:15 and I've got 15 minutes to save him before I run out of time!"

"No, not 1:15. I can't..."

"But you got me back to 3 years ago. And now 15 minutes is all I want, you can't bring me back?"

"Listen here, sasquatch girl, I can't. I'm not sure if you'll be really safe. The one you went through a while ago was even a risk. But if you're that eager to save him, then I will."

"I will do anything."

"All right then, follow me."

I nodded. I'll really do anything. Whatever it takes for Brady to be alive again.

* * *

**Soooooo, how was it :) Okay, I didn't really want to be mean and leave all of you shocked because I killed Brady off (and hanging, because I left a cliffhanger.) But don't worry, there's still one last chapter :)) Just please be patient. And same as before, since it's the grand finale (yay), I need at least 6 reviews if I'm to update this sooner than expected. So see ya at the last chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Grand Finale

**So I'm back with le new chapter! :))) Since I'm really kind enough because I just celebrated my birthday 2 days ago...*posp confetti and brings out cake**

**Oh well, I planned on updating earlier, but I guess you've heard about school, and how it controls your whole schedule...**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy the last chapter :) It was an honor to upload this here! :)))**

* * *

Suddenly I was awake. But I was in my room. Looking around, a memory was trying to speak for itself. I screamed for my dad, Boomer or Boz, but the only reply I got was a slight pounding on my window by the wind. As a result, my calendar fell from my wall. I looked at the date. September 10, 2015. I checked the time. 1:15. Looking at the date again, something was clear enough for me to do. There was still time.

I ran to the kings' bedroom and shook them awake frantically.

"Mikayla! What's all the hurry?," Boomer said, obviously still sleepy.

"Boomer, we need to go after Brady!"

"What? He left. And it's already 3 years since he left. Get it over with," Boomer said, annoyed.

"No, I'm serious. He's out there, bleeding in the jungle and we have such little time left."

"I told you. I'm not getting out of this bed just because you're telling me my brother, but I doubt that now if he's still one, is out bleeding to death. Get a life, Mikayla."

I was fed up. "Then I'll drag you both then, but I think Boz is prepared to go," I said casually. Boz was already holding a first aid kit and was standing by the door.

"Come on, Boomer. It's finally time you stop getting mad at him. And otherwise, I would like to see my other brother!"

"Yeah, if he hasn't bled to death yet," I shouted at Boomer.

But Boomer's just too hard-headed. So he'll have to learn the hard way. I grabbed a long length of rope and fastened his hands together.

Without another word, I pulled Boomer and dragged him across the floor, down the stairs. He was begging me to stop, but I had not enough time to get to Brady. I looked at Boomer. He was very red and he was actually crying. Okay maybe I've been a bit harsh. But still, it's his fault.

Boz volunteered to bring the King cruiser. I guess for Boomer's sake, more than mine.

I hope we'll make it.

1:23. We found Brady lying unconscious on the ground. I quickly carried him to the king cruiser.

"To the shaman! Quick!"

* * *

Before I could even check on Boomer, we were at the shaman's.

"How'd we get so fast?"

Boz looked at me meekly. "See for yourself."

Looking behind me, it was as if a storm blew everything. Leaves everywhere. Broken and shattered pieces of things. People scattered everywhere, looking angrily at us. Yep, reckless driving.

"Well, thank you Boz. Your driving was perfect."

Boz gave me a genuine smile. "You're welcome Mikayla."

"So now that we're here, can you help me carry your 2 brothers out?"

"Of course, though I think Boomer might be a little too hard to bring out."

I gave a slight chuckle, but the image of Brady bleeding out put a fast stop to my tinge of happiness.

The shaman greeted us, taking Brady into his arms. "I'll take it from here."

"No. I want to go in."

But Boz grabbed my wrist. He shook his head. "No, Mikayla. It's okay, shaman. I'll watch over these 2."

The shaman nodded and headed into his slimy old van.

I jerked my arm away from Boz's grasp. "What was that for?"

"Look, you need to trust him. He knows what he's doing. He'll be able to save Brady. He will. I'm sure of it." He gave me a small pat on the shoulder. "Come on, let's take care of Boomer for now."

Boomer was struggling on the restraints. His mouth had a large X on it from 2 long pieces of tape, courtesy of Boz. He was trying to get a word out of his mouth, but all we heard was "Mhhhmmhmmmhhhmmm..."

"O hey there, Boomer. Didn't see you for a while there. I've even forgotten you were with us, for a minute," Boz piped up, with his occasional humor.

Boomer glared at the both of us, and began to say some more things. But we couldn't even understand a single word he said.

"Oh what's that? I'm so sorry Boomer, I couldn't catch what you're saying. Are you telling me to add more tape, because that's what it seems to me."

Boomer's eyes bulged in horror as he shook his head wildly.

"I guess you're confirming it then? Just wait a sec, I'll get the tape from my seat," Boz laughed while going over to his seat to get the tape.

I gave Boomer a smirk, to confirm that his worst nightmare was about to happen.

Boz came back, tape in hand and approached Boomer. Instead, he removed the 2 pieces of tape with a rough jerk, only to hear Boomer cry in excruciating pain. Now I feel bad for him, because real tears were flowing down his face.

"B-boz, how could you just tear that thing off my face! I think some of my skin went with it," Boomer said in between his tears.

Now Boz felt guilty about what he had just done. "I'm sorry Boomer, I never thought it would hurt that much anyway."

Boomer gave a death glare at the both of us. "You two, once we get back, we're getting 4 more pieces of tape, 2 for each you." I just shared a look with Boz.

"Now can someone please tell me what just happened to my runaway brother?" Boomer said, rubbing his mouth.

"For starters, I told you he was out in the jungle bleeding to death, and you wouldn't get up and you kept saying I just had to get it over with," I shrugged.

"And that would maybe explain why you two put tape to cover my mouth."

"Oh come on Boomer, you have to forgive him. We've waited long enough for him to come back. It's time you forgive him," Boz demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Boomer said brusquely. "Wait Mikayla, how did you know he was out there? Did he call to say he was returning?"

I bit my lip. Now here comes the part I need to tell how and why. But once I started telling the both of them, the words came out swiftly as if I had planned what to say after at all. When I finished the whole "adventure" I had, they just stared at me in shock.

"You went back to the past? Is that even possible?" Boz couldn't believe what I had just said, Boomer did, though. I think.

"Oh it's maybe just some thing the shaman conjured. It's maybe even possible to go back to the Jurassic era."

My eyebrow went up in confusion. Boomer knows the Jurassic era. Very weird. "You know that stuff?"

Boomer gave a chuckle. "Not really, only the word. It was the only thing I could remember from high school. What is it anyway? It only sounded cool."

Before I could answer, the shaman came out of his van. His look just says it all. The 3 of us rushed into the van without hesitation. I checked for his pulse. It was very faint, but it was still there. His breathing was shallow too. "Will he live?"

'I don't know, but maybe not for much longer," he said, not daring to look at any of us in the eye.

I stared at Brady. No. I'll sacrifice everything just for him to be alive. To live with all of us again. To hear his laughter. His voice calling out my name. For all those years he was still on Kinkow, I had taken for granted all the times he tried to talk to me. Now, I guess, regret always comes in the end.

I crept up to the unconscious boy lying so still on the bed.

"Brady can you still hear me? If you still can, even if it's just like an echo, I just want to ask you not to leave me. Please don't. I'm so sorry for making you leave. Everything that night was just a result of my nervousness. I really didn't say anything like that. I'm so sorry. It isn't your fault that you had to leave. You left because you wanted to somehow have a chance to be mature. For me."

I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I could hear Boomer and Boz's footsteps trudge away.

"Brady, if there was any way that you could be here on Kinkow, alive, I would do it. Please Brady, don't leave yet. Don't leave me. I'll wait for you. I always have. If you still care for me, don't leave me."

I waited for any response, maybe a slight nod. Still, silence.

And I thought I could save him. The words of the shaman came ringing in my ears to taunt me.

_"Might," the shaman reminded_.

I whimpered. He's gone. Unreachable even. I held onto his cold hand and cried, letting only one sentence escape my lips.

"Stay with me."

* * *

**...The End...**

**JUST JOKING! Oh my :(((( I'm so sorry...**

**Do you think that should be the end of this story? Or should I be merciful enough to add a chapter? :)**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Bye! :)))**


	5. Chapter 5- How it All Ends

**Hello AGAIN!:))) So I'm a bit sad, since this story has already reached it's very end (awww) and I REALLY didn't want to end it soon (I planned on uploading the last chapter by the time I finish "The Switch" (and yeah, read it if you want ) but since I felt bad because you were begging me for another chapter, so here's the last chappy. (actually I prepared this a long time ago..)**

**Sooo...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all those readers who read, favorited and followed this story! :))) I feel really happy and thankful that some were able to appreciate my work and beacause it's actually my 1st time here :))) And here's the list of people who I'm really grateful for the support :D**

**~ Got No Choice ~ Bra-Kayla Luver4eva ~ Guest  
**

**~LoveShipper ~ BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever **

**~Princess-Girl12 ~ Cailey**

**~SGJBMCfan98 ~ Yummy42**

**~Wendy Pierce ~ Ninjago123**

**~ brakayla1273 ~ Katiex11**

* * *

My head was resting on his arm, that was awfully cold. I wiped away my tears as the shaman and Brady's 2 brothers came in.

"Mikayla, I know it's hard for you, for all of us. But we have to let him go," Boomer said, trying to hide the tear stains across his cheek.

"I agree with Boomer on this one. It's not that we're convincing you to get out of this van and leave the rest to the shaman, if it's that painful. No. We're just trying to tell you, frankly, that there's nothing else we can do, but leave him alone, "Boz added, trying his best not to break in front of me.

I shook my head slowly. I'm staying with him, whether they allow it, or not.

"Come on Mikayla. We've all been through a busy day," Boomer sighed.

I shook my head firmly. "I'm staying till he wakes up."

"But we aren't even sure about that? What if he never..."

"I know what can happen!" I snapped.

Boomer and Boz stared at me in shock. They both shared a look and each held onto my arms, dragging me out of the van.

"Let go!"

"Mikayla, we have to leave."

I took one hold of Brady's hand. "Please stay with me. Stay with me," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

Boomer and Boz let go of their grasp on me. My hands were shaking terribly, and I can't get a good hold on Brady's hand. I bowed my head in defeat, looking at the floor. I can't bear to look at anyone's face now. The fearless guard girl they all knew was breaking down in front of them. And it's not a nice scene to look at.

_"Always."_

I was startled by the weak voice. It didn't say anything anymore, but I knew he was at least conscious.

"Brady?"

"Always," he repeated.

"Brady?" I tried to shake him awake, and I know it's not a really proper to shake a badly injured person, but I needed to know badly if he was really the one talking.

"Oh hey Mikayla. It seems you did find me out there." He smiled weakly.

Withouht a moment's hesitation, I threw my arms around Brady. He gave a out a whimper, as I was maybe crushing his bones to bits, but I didn't care. Until Boomer shouted at me to let him go.

I glared at Boomer. "Mikayla, it's okay. No need to be angry," Brady whispered, smiling.

"Hi Boomer," Brady said silently.

"Hey Brady."

"Look Boomer, I only wanted to straighten things out. If you plan on killing me..."

But he never finished what he was saying because Boomer tackled him into a hug. "You're okay! You're okay!"

Brady was surprised by his brother's reaction. Until Boomer separated from their hug. "Oh Brady, I'm just treating you nice for now, because you were almost dead, but when you get better, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. Starting with why you left."

I gulped. I would have to be part of that conversation too.

I saw Boz standing at the doorway, peering time and again at his 2 brothers. I clasped his hand and brought him into view.

"Brady, this is your triplet brother, Boz. He's a long-lost brother, apparently he washed upon the island of Mindu after a terrible storm wherein Boomer and you were separated from him."

"So how did we find him?"

"The next day after you left, there was a storm, somewhat like the storm that separated"

"Mikayla! I've always wanted to tell him that bit," Boomer whined.

"Sorry Boomer. It's just that, you didn't introduce them at once."

Boomer nodded. "When we get back."

"So I guess you're Boz, hmm?"

"Yes, oh I'm so glad to see my other brother! Now all of us can be together at last!" Boz tackled him into a hug.

Brady smiled, but it was soon replaced with a grimace.

"Boz, how about hug me later instead, not to be rude, though."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said getting up quickly.

Silence hung in the room, until the shaman ordered us out.

I looked at Brady, only to find him looking at me too, then turning away quickly.

"But...but...I still need to talk..."

"Later," the shaman pushed us out of his van.

And when I mean push, a rough one. We landed face first into the dirt.

"Well, that reunion ended well," Boomer quipped, dusting off the dirt on his shirt.

"Look, let's just wait for him till he comes back to the castle. My dad could pick him up on his way back."

* * *

I stared at water, the waves lapping gently. I took a deep breath. The wind was rather cold, yet soothing at the same time. I was just outside in the plaza. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. For the first time, I was truly happy.

"Mikayla?"

I whipped my head around, only to see Brady holding out my dinner. Oh right. I missed dinner.

I faced him. "What's the time?"

" Past 10," he shrugged. He sat down beside me. "Hey Mikayla, thanks for looking for me in the jungle. Not that I'm too curious, but how did you know I was out there?

I looked at him, hard. "What?"

"Oh so you just saw me there on your guard shift?" Brady asked again.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay," he said, getting up from his spot and heading back to the castle.

_Nice move Mikayla._

"Hey! I...I..I'm sorry for that night.."

_Another nice move again, Makoola._ I wanted to slap myself, but that would look weird.

"Mikayla, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just eat your dinner. Everything's okay. I should be the one saying sorry," Brady sighed. "So yeah, I'm sorry for being such a jerk by leaving, and making all of you here feel so guilty and angry. I'm sorry for everything."

I was just sitting there, like an idiot.

Brady gave a loud sigh. "I'm sorry."

I got up and went over to Brady. "Brady, I forgive you. Please forgive me too for everything I said that night."

Brady didn't dare look at me in the eye. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"I am. Please forgive me. I shouldn't..."

Brady patted my shoulder. "Mikayla, everything's okay."

Silence again.

"You matured Brady. A lot."

"I guess that's a compliment?"

"And I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from those bullies at Chicago."

Brady eyes widened. "You weren't even there! How did you know about that?"

I chuckled. "Long story."

"Mikayla?"

"Brady?"

He looked down at his shoes. What does he want to tell me?

"I...I...s-sti-l l-like y-y...uhhh...uh.. I m-mean..I.."

Okay Mikayla, you're on cue.

I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. I felt him stiffen, maybe from surprise, but he soon got over it and cupped my face in his hands. He pulled away quickly, much to my dismay.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed, then all of a sudden it started to rain. Wow. Rain.

"Great, now it's starting to rain."

Brady laughed at my comment. "At least it's better than me bleeding out in the jungle right?"

I nudged him gently in the shoulder. It's a wonder we still stayed outside, even if the rain drenched us. Maybe it would be a miracle if we both don't catch cold. But somehow, neither of us wanted to run back to the castle, just yet. And yes, I have to admit, there were also a few kisses here and there, oh, but that's not the point. How much I missed looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his. And not far from now, he'll be all mine. That's only happening if my dad agrees. Oh but I'll take care of that. Sooner or later.

"Brady?"

"Yes Mikayla?"

I held his hand tight, and faced him. "Don't ever leave me. Never again. Don't let anything take you away from me."

He let our foreheads touch and held my face gently, brushing away the drenched hair that was covering my face. I smiled at him and began to lean in. He smiled gently before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine in a loving manner.

"I will never leave. I'll be here. _Always_."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**And that, people, concludes my 2nd story, Risks! :)))**

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for reading! :D**

**And ooops, I forgot, the last lines in the dialogue we're taken from "Mockingjay" (3rd book of The Hunger Games Trilogy) **

**SO, again, and for the last time here, a great hug from octalmemo99! :))**


End file.
